fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark and dangerous cellar
You enter a small maze of brick walls and platforms. You'll pass by several doors that can't be lockpicked as well as some traps. To enter the cellar you'll have to lockpick an armored door. The door requires your Lockpicking skill to be at least level 4. The door cannot be opened with a burglar's rune or broken down. At the bottom section, in a big room with Princess Luna portrait, you'll find a button (behind one of the boxes). The button causes the portrait to move, revealing a safe. Safe is very hard, and can't be unjammed using Burglar's rune, so it can happen that you'll have to do this trial a few times to get the safe to open. It might be a good idea to take Party-Time Mint-als and eat Muffins to increase your chances. When you eventually open the safe, two things happen: you can pick a special Rainbow Dash figurine from inside, and The phantom of death will appear to the left. The phantom of death The phantom is a special type of enemy, that can't be harmed in any way. It slowly floats towards you, moving through walls. It causes Panic debuff (making you run uncontrollably) and will kill you instantly if it touches you (deals over 2k damage on contact). If you get killed by the phantom you receive a status effect Curse, which lasts forever. It prevents healing by healing potions (healers still work). The curse can be removed by using Potion of purification (can be bought from Zambezi at Covertsign). You can reenter the trial after you're killed if you didn't manage to pick up the figurine, or want to unlock the containers inside. The phantom will wait for you. Make sure you get the figurine, as trial is marked "complete" after opening the safe (NOT picking up the figurine), so the trial might not spawn in next grind map and you won't be able to get the figurine. The phantom will not chase you if you manage to retreat out of line of sight before it's revealed, letting you loot most of the containers inside without being chased. Additionally it will not start chasing you if you are under the effects of a potion of shadows. Locked doors You've probably noticed 4 locked doors when you were descending down the cellar. After you unlock the safe, the doors can be opened, and there are some goods behind them. Just make sure the phantom is far enough if you plan on looting. Notable loot * Rainbow Dash figurine Notes * Going through the maze while the Phantom is chasing you can be stressful. You can prepare an escape path before opening the safe, by breaking the brick walls. * You can teleport in this trial, which might save your life * The phantom of death looks a lot like the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come, from Luna's Future * The same Princess Luna portrait can be found in another trial - Cabinet of the factory CEO, as well as in Stable 88's Overmare office * If you summon Magical shield, it will be more transparent than usual and partly change color to blue Category:Canterlot ruins trials Category:Puzzle trials Category:Figurine trials